Uriel (Bastard!!)
|-| Uriel= |-| Fallen Mode= |-|Fallen Augoeides= |-| 130*Final Power-Up= Origins: Bastard!! Classification: Angel, Seraph, Fallen angel [[Threat levels |'Threat level']]:' Nova+, Quasar+ in Falldown mode, '''Big Bang-' in Augoiedes '''Age: '''Hundreds of thousands of years old '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Via eternal atoms), Non-Corporeal (spiritual body can turn himself physical if needed), Regeneration (Low Godly, Via eternal atoms), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his stats Via executioner mode), Earth Manipulation and Light Manipulation, dimensional travel, can destroy dimensional boundaries, can attack on multiple planes of existence, Telepathy, Telekinesis, cosmic senses, enhanced stats, Dark Matter manipulation, can amp his stats by negative emotions (was getting stronger and stronger by simply hating DS), Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (was consuming "space"), Aura (capable of inducing fear and anxiety in the hearts of others, while weaker ones can be paralyzed or turned into a pillar of salt, every seraph is capable of this) Physical strength: At least planet+ in base, at least star+ in Falldown mode, likely much higher (Stronger than Majin Dark Schneider) [[Destructive capacity|'Destructive capacity']]: '''Star+, at least galaxy+ in Falldown mode, likely higher (Was hyped as capable of destroying the galaxy upon turning into a fallen angel. Much more powerful with Augoiedes, and his power kept multiplying constantly) '''Durability: '''Star+, at least galaxy+ in Falldown mode (Took multiple attacks from DS and even from himself due to Bloodstone's cursed space which makes him suffer proportional damage to whatever he inflicts on its user) [[ Speed| '''Speed]]: 'MFTL, MFTL+ in Falldown mode [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: 'Very high. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:''' Extremely high. '''Range: '''Galactic, likely higher '''Weakness: It takes a lot of spiritual energy to maintain his form in the physical dimension in Fallen Augoeides Mode, has little control over his body in x130 Final Power Up Standard equipment: None notable Notable Techniques and Abilities : Seraphim: The status of the angel of very high rank, who are the commanders of the armies of angels, having a very high level of intelligence and charisma, owning the strongest magic (for the use of which is not required to cast spells) and power sufficient to atomize the world, also senses a thousandfold superior human. Creatures of this level are able to move faster than light, and destruction for them means the destruction of not only physical, but also spiritual and astral bodies together, and at the same time, since otherwise the atomic and space-time regeneration quickly fix the damage. Accordingly, destroying each other on all 3 levels, they completely destroy the existence and identity of the defeated disappear even of cause-and-effect relationships. Dispel Bound: Permanent magical barrier of the numerous and recovering at a tremendous speed of layers of the force field. Provides protection from most impacts, whether spiritual, astral, methyl, ecogenic, spatial-temporal, various "instakill" (yes, even Avada Kedavra does not help) the ability or even the manipulation of reality. Eternal Atoms: A powerful reconstruction ability on an atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal Atoms, you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. Users of Eternal Atoms are nearly immortal and extremely difficult to kill. Cosmic .44 Magnum: An attack similar to Dark Schneider's Judas Priest. It destroys the Eternal Atoms of the target, erasing it from existence. Paradise Lost: Turns the feathers in his wings into thin ray of lights attacking his opponent. Hard Nova: A huge sphere of concentrated earth energy, it destroys the target on the spiritual level. Gaia's Judgement: Surrounds Gungnir with giant meteors and throws it on his opponent. Plasma Strike: Vanden Prowse: Uriel infuses Gungnir with spiritual energy and throws it on his opponent. It's powerful enough to erase a continent and shatter dimensional walls. Dark Crystal Storm: In his fallen Augoeides mode, Uriel can create a gigantic tornado of black crystals making everything it comes in contact with immediately cease to exist. Augoeides Blast: An energy blast powerful enough to partly destroy 7 circles of Hell. Black Hole Storm: A storm of negative space use for sucking in enemy's attacks or the enemy, it can also suck in air, space, heat, and light. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Nova Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Bastard!! Category:MFTL speeds Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Space/Matter manipulator